Fighting Over A Kiss
by Swirlsofember
Summary: Usually when they fight, it's eerie quit. This time it's different. This time it's longer. This time, she's livid. ObiXshirayuki


Fighting Over A Kiss

Usually when they fight, it's eerie quit. This time it's different. This time it's longer. This time; she's livid.

"Leave me alone." Shirayuki said hastily.

Obi crossed his arms over his chest. "First you want to see me and now you want to be left alone?" Obi said tense.

Her eyes flicked up at him from the innocent research paper she hand scrunched in her hands "I'm allowed to change my mind."

Obi makes an exasperated sound. "Well I'm not exactly a seed pod that you can transplant seven times to find the right soil."

"You're right. Because even if I planted that seed pod I couldn't tell if it was you or a kidney bean because you hide away all the time. I need to open it up before I can find out what it really is."

Mitsuhide walked in. "What's going on?" he said to Ryuu.

"Shirayuki and big brother are fighting." He said scrunching low to the table as possible in case she starts throwing things again today.

He frowned. "Oh, over what?"

"The Winterball." Ryuu stated simply. The ball where everyone was welcome to celebrate the season. It's all the talk. Who to go with, what to wear.

Mitsuhide stepped up between the two of them. " Zen wants to see you before it gets too late."

Shirayuki's face was red. Obi was breathing heavy as his glare transferred to poor sir. Mitsuhide put his hands up. "I'm just the messenger.

! # !

Shirayuki followed the guys at a distance. Mister took the chance to talk to Obi. He's never seen them like this before. "What's going on Obi?" He whispered.

"She wants to be left alone." Obi sung loudly and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They walked in, tearing Zen away from his window gazing. His smile turned into a frown once he assessed the mood of the room. "You guys can't possibly still be upset. I can't stand a grumpy knight or a snappy pharmacist. What's going on?"

"Nothing" "We're fine" They said at the same time.

Zen sighed. He was expecting a happy farewell, this had him concerned but he wasn't going to be in the middle of it. They obviously don't want to talk about it with him "Well, okay… I'm going away for the weekend. I wanted to see how you guys were doing."

"You're going away this weekend? Am I able to join you?" Obi said his eyes bright.

Zen eyebrows scrunched together. "Err what about the Winterball?"

"There's one next year." He said dismissively.

Zen looked at him skeptically. "Aren't you taking Shirayuki?"

"He hasn't asked me." She said softly looking away. "Safe travels Zen. I'll miss you." She said kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

Once the door closes he turned to Obi "What the hell was that?"

Obi blinked at him. "Mood swings I suppose."

"No not that. Why aren't you taking her to the Winterball?" Zen hissed out. Walking towards him.

Obi took a step back. "Why aren't you?" He said not understanding the situation.

Zen stopped a few feet from him and sighed again. "I did. She turned me down." They stood quietly for a moment. "It's no wonder she's pissed at you." Zen cursed again.

"Why would she be mad at me for not asking? She knows I'll probably be guarding the place. Plus she's been at a bunch of formal meetings and balls. Why would this one be any different?"

Zen replied. "It's not about the ball, it's what happens after the ball." Obi scrunched up his face.

"I don't understand. Is it the drinks afterwards?" Obi thought about all the free left over wine with glee.

Zen laughed. "You honestly don't know. It's about the mistletoe kiss."

Obi bit his tongue. "So this thing she's been hinting at all week. All the yelling was so I would ask her to the ball." He felt his mouth go dry. "Women. Causes a commotion all for a- she threw a beaker at my head yesterday."

An amused smile stretch across Zen's lips. "Did it hit you?"

Obi cursed under his breath. "I guess I should have let it, then she would have to kiss it better and stop all of the nonsense. Excuse me master looks like I need to go find a mad woman."

! # !

Shirayuki smelled something funny. She was currently laying down in the green house next to the night lilies, but what is that smell? Shirayuki opened her eyes to find Obi leaning over her. She groaned and shut her eyes again. "What do you want?"

"So I found this branch thing and I'm told that it has magical properties at midnight if it hangs above you, you'll have good luck for a fortnight."

She snorted "Who told you that? Zen?"

"Nope." The smell was stronger. She looked up at him to notice he indeed had a small branch. It was a Mistletoe. She had two seconds to respond before he bent down slowly and softly placed a kiss on the lips. "A little birdie told me." He said his voice was deep and sensual enough that it made her head spin.

She shifted. "That's not what it means, and you shouldn't tease me."

"Shirayuki, will you go the the Winterball with me?" He said very seriously.

She wanted to say 'no' out of spite. "You don't have to take me Obi, whatever Zen told you, I don't need a pity date." She said getting up.

He grabbed her hand. "I want to understand, why me?"

She stared at him. "Why not you? You're my favorite person Obi. I wanted to give you something that shows how much you mean to me. That you have been the center of my world the last four years and I'd like nothing more than to let the world know." She said now finding great interest in her shoes.

"So is that still a no? Or do I have to chase you around for the next two days, carrying this twig, in hopes everyone in the castle see's us kissing for good measure?"

"I'm not sure. You might have to kiss me again so I think about it."

He held the tiny branch above them and pulled her close. "What? Like this?" She was about to say something when he swooped in for a real kiss this time. "All you had to do Miss was ask."


End file.
